It is well known that predatory fish are attracted by the sight of other smaller fish, particularly when swimming as a group or school. Generally, fish are provided with a darker upper surface and a lighter lower surface for camouflage purposes, and the lighter shaded lower surface will often catch the light as the fish swims and turns. Accordingly, spinning lures or spoons have been developed which mimic this appearance to a certain extent.
However, fish are generally not highly reflective, travel in groups or schools of at least a few fish, and emit a scent which may be attractive to larger predatory fish. For the most part, spinning lures developed heretofore have been provided with relatively highly reflective surfaces, in some cases even mirror-like, which does little to deceive predatory fish. Moreover, predatory fish are more likely to be attracted to a group or school of smaller fish, wherein it will prove more likely that they will be able to catch such smaller fish more easily. Most present lures are equipped with but a single spinner or spoon, which is incapable of simulating a group or school of small fish. Finally, lures which are equipped with means to emit a fish attractive scent, must do so by attaching a separate article to the lure or lead, other than the spinner or spoon itself, which practice detracts from the realism of the lure.
What is needed is a lure comprising a series of spinner or spoon type blades, which blades are relatively dull in appearance to more closely simulate the appearance of a school of swimming fish. The spoons or blades must be provided with means to contain a fish attracting scent directly on the blades themselves, rather than requiring a separate scent emitting device on the leader. Finally, the leader itself must provide sufficient flex so as to allow the plural blades to be disposed in other than a straight line as they spin and move due to their motion through the water, thereby to simulate the actions of a school of fish even more closely.